Oh Debbie, Queen of the Underground
by CaptainJamesMay
Summary: A short fluff fic just because. It was inspired by ‘Debbie’ by the B-52’s; don’t ask why because I don’t know lol. Carlisle plans on helping Esme to play the guitar, She picks it up easily and fluff ensues. Lol. For Lauren, my friend and muse on all a


A short fluff fic just because.

It was inspired by 'Debbie' by the B-52's; don't ask why because I don't know lol.

Carlisle plans on helping Esme to play the guitar, She picks it up easily and fluff ensues. Lol. For Lauren, my friend and muse on all accounts ;) LYLBFF. Hah.

_**Oh Debbie, Queen of the Underground**_

Carlisle's POV.

It was no secret that my Esme was lacking in talent when it came to guitar, I couldn't help but wonder if she had even ever tried to learn to play in either her human life or her new more exciting life. I had to put and end to it, once and for all.

It was not fair on Esme to be the only one in our now rather large unit that couldn't play an instrument of any kind. I once studied Music back in the early 1920's and had picked it up simply.

I arrived home around 7pm from the hospital, quickly making my way upstairs and jumping in the shower to wash all the blood smell away from my body before I even entered the room where my beautiful family were all sitting watching something on TV absent-mindedly.

Heading into my office I looked in one of the cupboards and pulled out a sleek, black and varnished acoustic guitar that I had picked up back in the late 60's when the acid-trip culture was at its height.

Once I had the guitar I blew some of the dust off it and smiled, running my fingers down the strings that I had missed for over 3 years now…I assume that work and family life had just got too busy for me to even be able to look at this guitar…which is a shame because this guitar had kept me entertained on many a lonely night. It's neck ran smooth the length of it and my fingers hitched it up until it lay across my stomach, plucking the strings deftly until it was in tune and actually sounded like an instrument and not some kind of high pitched torture device.

I made my way downstairs to my family and stayed silent, just nodding and smiling politely as my eyes searched the room for my one and only. My Esme was eyeing me sceptically; her eyes looked down at the guitar in my hand and then back up into my eyes. As our eyes locked I couldn't help but think about how much she had enjoyed my guitar playing on the beaches of Isle of Esme.

Raising my hand slowly I pointed at her with my index finger and then motioned her to come with me. She flicked her soft caramel curls before pushing herself up off the couch and making her way over towards me, flashing me her perfect teeth as she did.

When she reached me I used my free hand to cup her cheek and kiss her forehead softly "Come with me" I whispered to her, dropping my hand from her face and lacing our fingers together, tugging her in the direction of the much smaller living area situated at the back of the house.

She let go of my fingers when she felt me come to a stop and sat down on the edge of the couch, waiting for me to join her. As I joined her I sat close beside her, passing her the guitar. "Carlisle…" she said morosely "You know…I can't play" she whispered shyly, knowing that she was about to make a fool of herself. That of course was not true…there was nothing in this world that Esme could do to make herself look foolish.

"Esme, darling…I'm going to teach you" I assured her with a smile, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me. As I pulled her in by my side I moved my other hand over hers and wrapped her fingers around the neck, placing her fingers over the frets that were needed to play a G chord.

She smiled shyly and moved her other hand down over the strings, being careful not to move her hand too hard in case she snapped the strings. I encouraged her strumming and moving her fingers, controlling her hand so that she knew where the chords actually were.

Within no time at all I had moved my hand away from hers and she was playing all by herself. "Esme, you're a natural" I grinned at her, taking the guitar from her and placing it over my lap. "I'll write you a song, in celebration to your newfound talents" I nodded my head, which only seemed to make her giggle uncontrollably and lean in to kiss me softly.

Her lips were so soft and sweet, I wanted more…but knew that if I didn't pull away soon I was likely to loose that self-control I was so well known for. "Right…I'm going to sing for you" I smiled again, not too sure that my voice would be any good…but singing nonetheless.

"You're so beautiful, so pure…you make me loose my world, make me loose my mind. I sing this tune for you, in hopes that you choose to not curl up in a ball and cry, but stand up and sing like I. There are so many things about you I love, your eyes, hair, teeth and the way you skin glitters like diamonds…I've been trying for so long, to find the words, to speak my mind, to let you know you're the one on my mind. I love you Esme, like no other is it crazy to be so mad about you?" I heard myself sing, not really paying all that much attention because Esme looked as if she was standing up to leave the room.

After I stopped singing I looked up at her with pleading eyes "Oh love, I'm sorry…" I whispered, hoping that it hadn't been something I said. She finally turned around to face me, her eyes strained as if they were filled with tears but they of course were not.

I sat in silence, guitar over my lap and mouth hung open like I was trying to catch flies. She finally moved towards me, kicking off her shoes in the process. I swallowed and finally closed my mouth as I realised that she was not hurt at all…merely taken aback by my admissions.

She reached down and plucked the guitar out of my arms, resting it carefully against the coffee table that was now to the left of her. I watched her moving, my eyes following the movements of her hips as she sauntered towards me. She finally closed the distance and I found myself leaning forward to reach her lips as she climbed down on my lap.

I wasn't sure what it was that went through me every time we touched like this, but it felt like bolts of electric or liquid fire…something ran through my blood and always pooled between my legs and made me light headed. "Esme…" I trailed off, my words meaning nothing now.

I felt her kissing my neck, each kiss leaving a soft imprint of fire on my skin. I groaned her name softly and my hands found her hips, moving her to the coffee table in front of us, my knees on the floor and our bodies now at equal height.

"Carlisle…" I heard her purr into my ear as she moved her nails down the buttons of my shirt, pulling it off my shoulders without seconds thought. "Take me here" she purred again. Her words and actions only fuelled the fire and lightning inside my body more and I found myself pulling her a little closer as I moved kisses down her neck…We both knew where this was leading, and we both knew that it was going to end in embarrassment when one of our teenagers walked in and saw what was happening.

I couldn't wait any longer; we had not made love in weeks now…my patients and self-control were out of the window now as she heaved her chest up towards my face. I couldn't leave this any longer than it already had been…my hands soon finding there way to her skirt to hitch it up a little.

It was then and there when I knew that there was no going back, no action, word or problem could stop me from ravishing her right here on this coffee table.


End file.
